


A letter

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dinner, Français | French, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Nice Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Other, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy writes Harry after the trials.





	A letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short work, hope you will enjoy! For all my works follow me on Tumblr; @harrypotterfanfictionwriter

_Dear mister Potter,_

_I would like to thank you profusely for speaking up at Draco's and mine trial. I'm very much aware that you didn't have to and I'm forever grateful that you decided to do so after all._

_You kept my son, my dragon, out of prison. Out of that rotten place. You freed him from his father. We both can start healing and helping the Wizarding world now._

_I get to see my son smile again, being the young male he's supposed to be._

_We would both like to invite you to dinner tonight, to thank you properly. I'm aware the manor doesn't hold any good memories, that's why we would like to invite you to our vacation home in France. You will find the apparation coordinates included._

_Please send an owl back with yours answer._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy-Black_

Harry looked up from the letter, before grabbing a parchment and a quill.

_Dear,_

_I will be there at 18.00 sharp._

_H.P._

After this he rolled it up, and watched as the owl flew away with it.

Maybe this would be a good time to start with second chances.


End file.
